totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler (Total Drama 60 Club)
Tyler, labeled the Athlete, was a camper on Total Drama Island, competing on the Killer Bass. He was also a contestant on Total Drama World Tour, competing on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He later returned for Total Drama 60 Club, as one of the antagonists and finalists, competing on the Total Drama Zombies, The Storm, The Coins, and Orange Delta, and then returned for Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics as a member of Team Tripartite Alliance. Personality Tyler is a sports fan who loves anything physical. Unfortunately, he is extremely uncoordinated, constantly putting himself and others at risk, though this is proven to be an act in Total Drama 60 Club. Tyler can also be very dim at times, such as in Broadway, Baby! when Noah tells him to make a mental note of something, and Tyler says he doesn't have a pen. Despite his shortcomings, he is extremely determined, well-meaning, and even has abnormally strong fingers, which have aided him on several occasions. Along with being popular with his peers back home, Tyler expresses deep love for his girlfriend, Lindsay. He is hurt more by nothing else than her habit of forgetting who he is, and is overjoyed when she finally remembers him in Slap Slap Revolution. Tyler has also proven himself to be fiercely loyal, shrugging off flirting from other women in favor of staying loyal to Lindsay, and going as far as risking himself harm to save his friends. In Total Drama 60 Club, Tyler becomes a very strong competitor at challenges, and a very strong game player; he is recruited by Lindsay for the Tripartite Alliance, and reveals that he had been acting for some time. He masterminds several strategical moves, but is more of a follower in the alliance, behind Lindsay and Beth. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe? In the captain vote, Tyler votes for Lindsay, due to her being his girlfriend. He is selected by Lindsay for the Total Drama Zombies. In the challenge, Tyler notes that he received Parkour training while not on the show. Rush-ian Insanity In the challenge, Tyler quickly does flips across the river, impressing his team. Drama Boiling Over In the challenge, when Courtney gets angry at Lindsay for trying to find pizza dough, Tyler confronts Courtney, attracting LeShawna, who throws Courtney out of the window, setting up Courtney's elimination. A Day Off Tyler pretends to gush over Kim, in an attempt to mess with her head. He goes along with the Tripartite Alliance when they agree to vote against Zoey with Noah, Kim, and Bermuda Square. Jump Jump Revolution on Team Unity When the Tripartite Alliance discusses who to eliminate, Tyler eliminates Harold from the list of targets, due to him winning the lead in the challenge. He gives Gwen the fake piece of paper from Lightning's journal, framing Lightning for throwing the challenge, eliminating Lightning in a 5-3-1 vote. Another Riot on Set! Tyler agrees to backstab Noah and Emma, and suggests telling Trent that Noah and Emma want to eliminate him. He votes for Emma, and Emma is eliminated in a 4-2 vote. Billion-Dollar Triangle Scheme At the start of the episode, Tyler tries to tear apart Eva and Mark, by trying to convince Eva that Mark is playing her. He becomes confused when Lindsay pulls a PIT maneuver on Bermuda Square. At Marlins Stadium, Tyler loses after her trips over first base. He seems to shrug it off when the Tripartite Alliance loses. Voting History 1 In ''We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe?, ''there was a vote for captians. Total Drama BvTvC In the challenge, Tyler decides to be a swimmer. However, Team Tripartite Alliance loses the challenge, due to Rosemary and Kiki throwing the challenge. Kiki then passes him and Lindsay a note at dinner, instructing them to vote for Aram to guarantee their safety. He and Lindsay go along with it, and Aram is voted out in a 4-2 vote. In ''A Challenge Totally Not Stolen From Dude Perfect, ''Rosemary and Kiki find a cancellation idol, which is later given to Bill. He finds it after the challenge, and reads the note in the confessional, suggesting that he eliminate Tyler using the idol. Bill plays the idol at elimination, and sure enough, he receives 4 votes against. Bill's vote for Tyler is the only vote that counts, eliminating Tyler. Trivia Comparisons * Tyler is one of the characters who serve as a "pain magnet" of a particular season, who is injured excessively as part of a running gag. He plays this role in Total Drama World Tour. ** The other characters to do so are Harold in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, Brick in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Scott in Total Drama All-St3ars, Max in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and Dwayne in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. * Tyler and Geoff are the only male campers on the Killer Bass without any sort of facial hair. * Tyler is one of 3 contestants to make an especially unusual enterance to the show, waterskiing onto the show in Island, with the others being Liam, who jumped out of a helicopter in 60 Club, and Dawn, who "used a shortcut" to reach the island first and dry when Chris blows up the yacht in Revenge of the Island. Competition * If all eliminations caused by the Tripartite Alliance are credited to Tyler, he is the 5th deadliest contestant in Total Drama history, behind Mark, Sierra, Cody, and Eva, causing 19 eliminations. ** He has directly eliminated Courtney, Zoey, Justin, Tobias, Lightning, Harold, Junior, Sky, Cameron, Dave, Ezekiel, Bridgette, LeShawna, Owen, Izzy, and Emma. ** He has indirectly eliminated Trent and Aram. * Tyler is the first contestant to name his alliance, naming it the Tripartite Alliance. ** This began the many alliances TheNewGame had named. In fact, the only alliances TheNewGame left unnamed were Kim's sphere of influence, and Noah's sphere of influence. * Tyler is the only 60 Club finalist to have competed in a prior season, but not make it to the merge before 60 Club. ** He is one of only two finalists to not make it to the merge before 60 Club overall, the other being Mark, who had never made the merge due to being a newbie. * Tyler is one of 4 or 5 contestants to be eliminated by a vote of the eliminated contestants, depending on whether or not Beth is counted in this category, the others being LeShawna, Duncan, Lindsay and potentially Beth. Miscellaneous * Despite his poor athletic skills, Tyler has at times been portrayed as being strong, especially his fingers. ** In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, he is able to carry the combined weight of Owen, Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, and their sleigh with a box filled with radioactive materials. Tyler then reveals that he has extremely strong fingers to the point he broke his piano while playing it during his first piano lesson. ** In Jamaica Me Sweat, Tyler claims that his fingers are so strong, that his right little finger is able to bench press eighty pounds. During the first part of the challenge, he is seen lifting several objects such as a piano with ease. ** He proves to be an extremely athletic player in 60 Club, winning several challenges, and making it to the finals. Production * Just like the other antagonists, Tyler was originally going to be much more diabolical, including sabotage from "clumsiness," blackmail, and commonly backing up Lindsay. * Tyler was picked as an antagonist, simply because TheNewGame wanted to choose the last person readers would expect to be the antagonist to be the antagonist. ** He was also picked due to him being extremely well trusted, and able to pull off several moves.